Obscurité comme sang
by KitKat9
Summary: Set in an alternate reality where buffy is immortal and 50 years old, and she ends up coming across something she doesn't want anthing to do with.
1. Disclaimer, must read to understand

DISCLAIMER  
  
YOU KNOW HOW IT ALL WORKS, BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER BELONGS TO JOSS WHEDEN AND JOSS WHEDEN ALONE, ME I'M JUST PLAYING WITH THE CHARACTERS.  
  
THEY'LL NEVER BELONG TO ME =( (AS MUCH AS I WISH THEY DID)  
  
ANITA BLAKE AND COMPANY BELONG TO LAURELL K. HAMILTON, AND WHAT A WONDERFUL WOMAN SHE IS, SO ONCE AGAIN, NONE OF THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO ME, OTHER THEN THE OCCASIONAL BYSTANDER.  
  
  
  
SUMMARY AND AUTHORS NOTE SO YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON.  
  
K THIS IS IN AN ALTERNATE REALITY WHERE BUFFY WHEN BROUGHT BACK TO LIFE ENDED UP BECOMING IMMORTAL, AND DAWN, WELL SHE'S JUST DAWN, THE MONKS SCREWED UP AND MADE IT SO SHE COULDN'T GROW OLDER THEN AGE 21. (GOD I LOVE FAN FICTION)  
  
SO IF ANY OF THIS SHIT DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE, JUST EMAIL ME AND TELL ME WHAT YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND.  
  
EMAIL- TristaDwilde@hotmail.com mailto:TristaDwilde@hotmail.com  
  
AWESOME AND ENJOY THE STORY. THANK YOU AND HAVE A NICE DAY.  
  
*GRINS EVILLY AND RUNS OFF INTO THE NIGHT* 


	2. Prologue

PROLOGUE  
  
I'm starting to get use to walking around in circles, everything looks the same to me now, no matter what or where I am.  
  
Tonight feels different though, almost as if my vamps are getting sluggish, they don't wanna come out and play, to bad every night wasn't like this, then I would get a decent nights sleep every once and a while. It isn't just that though, there's something out there that's scaring away my clientele and if the vamps aint hunting then I aint slaying, so what's a girl to do about that, if it's the only job she's got.  
  
I didn't notice until the ringing in my ears started, but someone was screaming and on reflex, I ran in the direction that I heard it, nothing new I'm always running to the rescue, but damn sometimes I just wish I could turn and walk away for once, if I had known that it was something like this... I would have walked away. 


	3. Discoveries of the gross kind

CHAPTER 1  
  
Remember that feeling that I was getting, the one where something just had to be wrong, well I hate it when my intuition is right. I was running at full speed when I abruptly slipped on something slimy and disgusting, and went down onto my knees, my hands were the only things that were keeping me up and I froze in disgust as my mind registered what my hands were rested on... I had found the owner of the scream.  
  
Any normal human being would have screamed until they reached insanity, then crawled up into a cold dark cave and puked up their insides, but since I wasn't normal, all I did was swallow hard and pull my hands from the raw meat. After a few shallow breaths I took a good look at the body and it took a few minutes for my eyes to let me see what was in front of me and I almost stumbled from where I kneeled.  
  
The thing just couldn't have been human, there was something wrong with the shape of its body, so it had to be an it... I didn't want to acknowledge it as a him or her, bad things come out of doing that, like for example you start thinking about the persons life, first you think about the family, maybe the person had a white picket fence and just to make it worse; kids and a dog with an unoriginal name like Spot. Shit, I'm gonna be sick.  
  
The dry heaves lasted longer then usual and when they were over and I stopped hyperventilating, I covered my nose and mouth with the sleeve of my jacket and continued the investigation.  
  
The 50 years as the immortal slayer did nothing for the horrible sight in front of me, it had been dead less then 20 minutes, but I refused to think about that, I couldn't have saved anyone who was this butchered, the thing that did this was fast and didn't give a flying fuck how messy. The insides were torn out and obviously eaten for Christ sake, it didn't give a flying fuck at all.  
  
I pulled out the plastic gloves from my coat pocket, learned to carry them around wherever I went, better that way, you get less blood on your hands, sometimes they get in places like under your fingernails and after that, you just can't get the shit out.  
  
I took a deep breath and pulled the flesh apart to get a better look and the body made a sucking sound which would have done me in right then and there if I hadn't turned my head away for a minute. I looked down at the stomach and hissed through my teeth, it looked like someone had scooped out the insides like ice cream, it's not so smart when you think about it like that, but I have always had a sick sense of humor, only Dawn and Spike truly appreciated it... But they weren't here to laugh, they were at home watching a bloody movie. Bully for me.  
  
"We couldn't stop it this time, it needed to feed." I swung my head to quickly and got a head rush but I had no where to put my head so I just stared at the person in front of me dumbly.  
  
"Huh?" I breathed and climbed to my feet, I was careful not to wipe my hands on my pants, brownie point for me.  
  
"The thing has gotten to strong and now... Now it is almost unstoppable" The guy told me and I finally saw him and in other words he wasn't looking to good, I ran to his side quickly, what? He was the only person alive that might have known what happened.  
  
"What do you mean the thing? What did this?" I asked as I wrapped my arm around his waist and tried to help him stand without falling.  
  
"A god..." He rasped and fell, bringing me down with him, without even checking I could tell he was dead.  
  
"Fucking hell!" I yelled and stalked off back to the small apartment me and my family lived in at the time, "Looks like me and Dawny are fucking moving again." 


End file.
